


Dark Encounters

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confused Consensual, Consensual Sex, Demons, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Random dark sexy encounters. Sometimes consensual. Sometimes not. Sex scenes with demons, gods, monsters, faerie - whatever comes to my head. Chapters - Start at any title that interests you. They are all independent scenes. There's no promise of a plot or any link aside from sex. This all originated in my Tumblr (Dark_Crystal_Demon). This is also different from my fanfiction and is mostly just experimental erotic writing. I'm just having some fun with style, descriptions, and images. It's mostly based off of day dreams and real dreams I have. Help me out: If you really like something, let me know in the chapter comments what interested you and kept you reading. Requests? ... maybe? Got a favorite god, monster, faerie, demon...angel? Let me know and maybe if I start researching them, a scene will happen.





	1. Touched By A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious visitor takes you on the couch.

Night falls. You lay on your couch. Watching tv, your heart suddenly starts racing.

Your breathing deepens. The fabric of your clothes tickles your skin. Each new breath teases your nipples. Your stomach muscles clench along with the muscles between your legs.

Where did this sudden urge come from?

You never know. Sometimes at night, the darkness seems to have hands. It possesses your mind. You grab your breasts, pinch your nipples, claw your own skin with a primal urge that consumes you.

You tease yourself by playing with the lacy edge of your panties. You slip your hand under the fabric and gasp as you touch your clit. The Darkness watches you. Hungry. You moan, tear at your breast, rub your clit roughly, and start to spread your legs.

>I want you.

You keep rubbing, circling, squeezing. You're wet. Your fingers become slick. And then you feel it, a pressure against your inner lips. A gentle kiss from no one. You can mistake it for the wind from your ceiling fan. Until...

>So wet...

You feel the pressure again. A little stronger now. Your eyes widen at the sensation. You pause, looking around for what could have caused that.

>Don't stop.

You're pressed back against the cushions and your hands return to their rhythm as if they have a mind of their own. You're afraid and excited. You feel your lips being parted by invisible fingers. You close your eyes. You can feel it. It's stretching you around it. Your clit vibrates in your hand. Your breast is like putty in your other.

>You're so tight.

Oh God, you don't know what's going on, but you can't say no. You don't want to say no. You spread your legs to help It fill you.

>You are incredible.

It starts to thrust and you moan. Your body rocks to the motion. Your legs shake. You moan louder, and it echoes against the walls.

>I'm going to cum inside you.

Yes. You want it. You need it. It feels amazing. You're feeling yourself come close. You squeeze around it.

>Yes! So warm. So perfect.

You lose your breath as you orgasm around it. You feel it cum with you. You feel it in your core. You feel it squirm inside you.

>Your soul is delicious.

It left as quickly as it came. You sit alone in silence. The tv continuing to glow.

What have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	2. Kitchen Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and darkness takes you in the kitchen.

You come home from work to an empty house. It's late. You're tired. You don't bother to turn on any lights. There's a full moon shining from the windows. That light would be enough.

You walk to the kitchen. Put your hand on the fridge door and then you feel it...a presence you've grown accustomed to: the darkness itself.

You feel it come up behind you. Its arm encircles your waist. The other stays your hand. You try to remind yourself that there's no one there. Demons don't exist. It's all in your head.

>I need you.

You gasp and grip the sides of the fridge as you feel it travel between your legs.

It's not real!

>Yet me inside you.

If It wasn't real, then what's pressing against your back and squeezing your hips? What's pulling down your panties? What are you spreading your legs for?

>Submit to me.

You always do.

It's hiking up your skirt. You're wet with anticipation. You know what's coming. You can feel It's solid length begin to enter you.

You moan pressing your body against the fridge. It activates the water dispenser and soaks the front of your shirt and skirt. You don't care as you feel It plunge deeper inside of you.

>You're mine.

Water's dripping down your leg and onto the floor as you continue to be pressed against the door. The water seems to have a mind of it's own and seeps through your clothes, streaming over your clit. You jerk your hips at the sensation and spread your legs farther.

You can feel the water slide over Its cock. It glides further inside you. You gasp as you stretch to fit it's girth.

>Take all of me.

It pulls you from the fridge and bends you over the sink so that it can get deeper. You feel like you're going to split in two as your knees are pressed up by your shoulders. It sheaths itself inside you as you balance on the base of it's invisible body and cling to the edge of the sink. Your breasts squeeze between your arms as they try to burst out of your neckline. 

It starts to rock you along its length and you moan as it rubs against all the right places inside you.

>You're my favorite.

It starts to thrust harder. You moan again, clinging to the sink. You feel like you're going to fall as you lean into the darkness behind you.

The moonlight tempts your curiosity. You arch your back and start to turn your head, but the darkness smacks your ass and pulls your hair, forcing you to look up  at your ceiling. 

>Naughty girl.

You've never seen it. Every night something takes you. No one believes you. And yet here you are, above your sink and shaking in pleasure as It violently pounds into you for your attempt to view it.

It releases your hair to claw your shirt, ripping your breast free. You moan louder as you ride wave after wave of pleasure mixed with the pain from its girth pressing your walls to their maximum. It grows inside you and you yell out not knowing how much more you can take.

>You want to see me?

It swells more, thrusting harder.

>You want to know me?

You scream in ecstasy as it grows again. You fill full to the point of bursting. You moan and your breath catches as your body starts to orgasm. You squeeze around Its enlarged cock as you cum, but there's not much room inside you for movement.

>You are mine.

Stunned and Breathless, you feel It cum inside you. It sprays into the very core of your body, but then closes like a net around something inside you. As Its penis leaves you, It takes Its prey with It. 

You feel empty and stretched. You're left alone teetering on the sink. Skirt high around your middle, shirt torn, you shake from the waves of your orgasm and the aftershock of missing something you didn't know you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	3. Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: A silent beast you cannot see takes you in his bed.
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual

You woke up to darkness. Wrists tied together, your hands grasped the curved metal framing of a headboard that was not your own.

You can't see anything. You can't hear anything besides your heavy breathing as you fail at trying to keep calm. You're not even wearing what you fell asleep in. You're dressed in something lacey, the intricate knotted pattern of the material teased your skin, but you were in no mood for its playfulness.

Your feet slip on the silk sheets as you try to get some leverage to at least sit up. It's only tangling you in fabric and pulling your new panties halfway off your ass.

You hear a door open, and freeze. You still can't see anything, but the rush of fresh air into the room makes your skin raise and your nipples involuntarily harden, catching on the lace.

You hear something walk across the room. It's boots were heavy thuds against the ground. Whatever it was, it was large. It lets out a snort like that of a bull. As it comes closer, you bring your legs protectively up to your chest. You bite your lip not sure whether screaming would help or hurt in this situation. You tug again at your restraints, but only succeed in rubbing your skin raw.

A metal clang of weapons on a table caught your attention. You hear the silent beast undress itself. The sound of leather straps being pulled and unbuckled fill the room and your imagination. Heavy articles of clothing drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Your mind is racing with a thousand questions. You decide to speak, "H-hello?"

It grunts in response and you are sure it was not human. You pull your legs even closer. Your vulnerability is making your heart pound under the thin lace. "W-who are you?"

Its answer is a dip in the mattress from the foot of the bed which is farther away than you thought. You wish your eyes would adjust, but there doesn't seem to be any light to adjust to.

A large, furry, clawed hand grabs your leg. Its palm is the size of your calf! You scream. It doesn't faze the monster.

It spreads your legs and pulls you towards it. You try to fight, but it is much too strong. It puns your legs under its own. A calloused palm slowly rubs up your leg. It squeezes your thigh in its massive grip and you scream again at its monstrously large hands as it grabs your panties. "NO!"

You twist more violently and only succeed in stabbing yourself with its claws. Your lace underwear falls away in shreds. Then you feel something soft, smooth, warm skin press between your legs. You realize by its shape that it's the tip of a penis the size of which you have never encountered before. You shudder as it tries to push inside you. You yell, "You're too big!"

It growls and pounces on top of you, claws pinning your shoulders against the pillows. Its hairy body dwarfs yours. You feel its course fur over every inch of your skin and through the lace.

It's snarling above your face, daring you to speak again.

You squirm as it continues to try and push into you. You bite your lip and shake in fear at your own helplessness. Tears come to your eyes and the monster, satisfied with your submissive action, raises itself up.

It pauses above you, enjoying the view? You feel eyes on your body. You try to see it in the darkness but there's nothing to see.

Then Its claws grip your waist and ass painfully. It angles you in different ways, trying to fit, but you're not wet and he's just too big.

It pulls away and you give a small sigh of relief. Maybe it's given up? Maybe this nightmare can end?

Then you feel something cold and slimy travel up your leg. At first you think it might be a tongue, but you don't feel a mouth, or breath, or a dip in the bed to indicate the monster has bent over. As far as you can tell, it is still kneeling over you, with its massive, erect penis pointing hungrily towards you.

The slimy tentacle continues its circuitous path up your leg. It stops at the blood from your earlier wounds and meticulously covers every inch in slime.

It felt... better?

The monster is grunting. You can hear skin rubbing skin as it watches the tentacle finish it's route between your legs and then dive inside you unceremoniously. Its slick, cool body makes you gasp and tightly clench your legs together. The tentacle's shape molds with the curve of your legs and continues unhindered inside you.

You cry out as it hits your cervix and starts to grow. It fills you and stretches you. You cry out as it keeps growing. Its slime oozes out of you as the space inside you gets more tight. You feel it pool around the bed and try desperately to break your ties. "P-please, stop!"

It responds with a more furious rubbing against its cock. It likes your cries as the tentacle stretches your further. It's becoming more painful but any actual tears in your skin are being healed by the slime so that you can stretch further, faster.

"AHHH!" You yell into the black as you feel like your entire body has been stretched beyond repair. The tentacle pulls out then and you feel a stark emptiness from its sudden removal.

The monster repositions itself above you without delay. Its tip now glides easily from the slime and your newly stretched walls. You take him all inside you. His massive balls are warm against the bottom of your ass. 

You've never felt this full. The beast stays still for a moment, perhaps also savoring how well you now fit him. 

You shiver as the monster grips your hips and raises them up, pulling you around his body. Your legs split on either side of his broad, muscled hips. He pulls himself out to the tip and then thrusts back inside you.

You bite your lip trying not to give it the satisfaction of hearing you moan as it rubs against every spot inside you. The force of his thrust presses your clit against his pelvis and sends more pleasurable sensations racking over your nerves. You didn't want to enjoy this.

The slime gushes between you and starts to splatter as he thrusts harder and faster. You feel as if you're going to break in half under his massive frame. Every thrust pushes you to a new limit that didn't know you had.

His claws break your skin as he starts to lose control. You find yourself being picked up completely off the bed, your wrists strained under your ties as he grunts, snarls, and semi-howls into the room's perpetual darkness.

He cums inside you with a furious bout of thrusts that strum your clit to orgasm, despite yourself.

You pass out from the intensity of your own orgasm.

When you wake, you're back in your own bed. Your hands aren't tied. Your wrists aren't raw. You don't feel... stretched. But you remember.

It was just a dream?

...but you're still wearing the lace patterned lingerie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	4. Within Cathedral Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You run to a holy place but still find shadows there.
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual and Sacrilegious

There's something about walking into a cathedral when the choir is practicing. You stand at the entrance, with what seems like miles of wooden pews between you and the altar, but you can hear them as if they're singing next to your ear.

The truth is, that choir doesn't notice you; it's just the architecture greeting you. Welcoming you to admire the building itself. Its high arching ceiling carrying the Latin laden verses that you used to know by heart.

But this isn't your home anymore. You don't even know why you came. You search the stain glass windows for answers, and you find yourself standing in front of a crowded scene. Angry men and women gather around their savior who is writing in the sand. A woman huddled on the ground behind him. You stare at her tear stained face and hear it's voice behind you.

**_Let he who is without sin cast the first stone._ **

You feel the darkness of the shadows hug your curves and slip under your clothes. You close your eyes for a moment and take in a deep breath. You feel it squeeze your breasts as your chest rises. Your lip quivers as you whisper, "You can quote scripture and follow me in here, huh?"

You feel the darkness creep between your legs. It's cold tongue claims your clit and you grip the column beside you. _No... not here..._

**_Your body makes shadows..._ **

It's tongue quickens.

**_Why don't you burn when you read the scripture?_ **

You bite your lip, crossing your legs, but it can't be stopped. It continues to circle your sensitive clit, your knees buckling from the pleasure.

**_I don't fear man-made things. Your words. Your books. Your building..._ **

You feel it part your lips. _...Dear God..._

**_You build for me. You give me a ceiling that keeps out the light._ **

It enters you. Licking  your dark, moist walls. You tighten your muscles as if you could somehow squeeze it out. It growls  in your ear. _...Forgive me for my sin..._

**_Your windows stain and fracture light. Inviting me inside._ **

It fills you, pushing against your cervix until you jump and push your back against the column. The choir is still singing behind you. Their sweet song of redemption reverberating against the walls and around the pillar that hides you. _...It's been too many years since my last confession..._

**_Pray to me. I'm the only one here._ **

You bite into your hand as your invisible intruder thrusts inside you. Each thrust pushes you harder into the column and deeper into the shadows that caress your skin. . _..Our Father..._

**_Made you for me._ **

Shadows press against your whole body as it fills you.  You can barely breathe. Embarrassed at your own weakness. Afraid someone will find you, but knowing no one will. The darkness is making you invisible as it consumes every sensitive area on your body. It holds you against the column and continues to grow inside you. You bite your hand harder.  _...Forgive us or trespasses..._

**_Imperfect and beautiful._ **

_...as we forgive those who trespass against us..._

Your clothes are clinging to you as you sweat from the continued onslaught inside you. It shows no signs of stopping. It whispers your sins to you. Each thrust delivering a new one as you moan against your hand. 

**_Cum for me._ **

It's when you orgasm that it takes from you. Every day it's taken a little more.

It forces your hand out of your mouth and pins it above your head.

**_Let your moans echo these halls. Let my praises be sung on those lips._ **

You were hoping you'd be safe here. You feel the pleasure rising inside you. Your body betraying you. You pray. It had been so long since you had prayed. "The Lord is my shepherd."

**_I shall not want..._ **

You close your tear-filled eyes as you prayer only increases its thrusts. Harder, faster, and you bite down your shameful moans. It hollows out your core with it's own desire. You wanted it to stop, but you don't know how. Maybe in prayer..

"He maketh me lie in green pastures..." You open your eyes. _...Green pastures..._

Your legs are shaking. You search for the side door and find it only a few feet ahead, hidden inside a nook within the wall. You lurch yourself from the shadows and stumble, tripping on your own feet, and finding purchase on the window sill. Darkness clings to you in the stained-glass light.

**_You can't run from me._ **

It grew, stretching your walls and filling you until you fall on your knees. You look up. Eyes level with the sand as it continues its rhythm inside you. You grip the window sill as you cum. Your cries muffled by the highest notes of "Alleluia."

**_Good girl._ **

It cums with your cries and you feel the darkness consume everything within you once again. For a long moment, your heart stops beating, your mind goes blank, and your vision darkens as you hear it laugh into your ear. 

**_You are mine._ **

Incense fills your lungs. You get up and stagger out the side door into large field of the graveyard beside the cathedral. The sun warms your skin. You feel the darkness dissipate inside you. But it takes some part of you with it.

You listen to the soft bubbling of the fountain attached to the building. You let yourself lie on the grass and cry. You look up at the burning rays of the sun above you. Its light burns itself into your retinas, but what do you care? "Would you restoreth my soul, Lord? Do you even exist here on earth anymore?"

You don't get an answer. Just the warmth of the sun and the calm, steady stream of the fountain. You lie there, exhausted, and shake your head in silence. _...I am my own staff..._  

But you couldn't blame yourself for trying. It was too simple to say a few words, walk back into the church, and be without sin. 

This was your fight.

It was inside you, but, thankfully, under the sun, you couldn't feel it right now. You let yourself sleep. It was a deep sleep, without dreams and without darkness. When you wake, you feel lighter. Resolve giving you strength. 

The sun is setting. The shadows of the headstones creeping closer. But this time, you are ready. _...and I will fear no evil..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	5. Writhing In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking In company, unaware of your struggles.

You think you’ll be safe with others. A night out that ends in slipping on comfy clothes, wrapping a blanket around yourself and everyone finding their spot in the living room. Watching a goofy movie, you start to drift towards sleep…

But it’s there. Under the covers, a dark tendril slips beneath your clothes. Your eyes open wide, but no one notices your shock. Glowing faces looking at the screen, they laugh at the latest joke in the script while you bite your lip as the tendril parts your lips, entering your shamefully moist cavern.

**Did you think I wouldn’t find you?**

You bite your lip harder. You part your legs just slightly and grip the couch under the blankets as it fills you with a hungry thrust. _Ah… no…_

**Do you want me to stop? Just say it.**

But you can’t. If you make a noise, the others will notice. How can you tell something to stop that they can’t see? They laugh again and you allow yourself a hushed, raged breath as another dark tendril plays with your clit.

**Yell for me.**

You shake your head and bite into the blanket. Thankful you’re in the back, you look around the room for a distraction. You wonder if anyone else has a darkness beneath their blankets. Are the hiding it like you? Or are they just that enraptured with the movie?

**I want to hear you.**

It's tendril becomes more insistent within you. It likes to watch your restraint. Your modesty only encourages it. As it continues to thrust inside you, and it swirls itself around your sensitive sex, more tendrils snake under your clothes and wrap around your waist… your breasts… your neck…

**Well, if you don’t want to talk…**

It starts to choke you. 

You panic and release your grip on the couch, but it pins you down. The movie reaches the height of its action. Loud alarms and zany noises blare out your gasps. Your body starts to shake as your reach climax while your heart races further from the grip around your neck. 

The darkness gags you as you start to cum, surrounded by friends unaware of your struggle.

With one strong thrust, it let’s you cum around it’s solid presence inside you. Your vision blurs, your orgasm magnified by the lack of oxygen. 

 **Good girl.**  

You choke as it releases your throat. One looks in your direction and you laugh it off, pointing to the bowl of popcorn as if you were choking on a piece. They nod and look back at the movie. They don't know that underneath your blanket, you're being thrust into by a hungry demon, enjoying your sated and wet walls around it. It's rhythm is increasing, but it pushes you down so hard into the couch that you can't move. No one notices how wide your legs are spread beneath the blanket.

It’s tendrils wreaths around your body as it gets closer to its own orgasm. It caresses and bruises your skin with its need as it continues a mantra that fills your mind.

**This body… is mine. This heart… is mine. This breath… is mine. This womb… is mine. This-**

You gasp again as it rubs your clit, overly sensitive after orgasm.

**You-**

It pushes you over the edge again.

**Are-**

It cums with your tight embrace.

**Mine!**

 A dark sludge, heavy and thick, fills you in the silence.

Silence. 

No one else is laughing or moving. You’re afraid to look at why and close your eyes. Blanket still stuffed between your lips, you whimper from your own weakness. Your clothes wet with sweat and sex. You bring your legs together and feel an uncomfortable squish between your legs.

You need a shower…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what's next? Werewolves have been requested. That's still on the docket. Send me a comment or contact me on Tumblr: [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	6. Giantess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giantess uses your body for a purpose you are not ready for. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> *extreme graphic sexual images  
> *breastfeeding  
> *foreign implantation   
> *sexualized fetal feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't for the faint of heart. 
> 
> I'm reminding you now, this is an experimental dump of dreams and randomness. Some may find this one disturbing.

You wake up to a crackling fire in a room that isn't yours. You're naked, lying next to something large and warm. As your eyes adjust, you realize it's the arm of a woman. An arm that is nearly twice your height. You stare up at her in shock. The dim light of the fire accentuates her large, nearly-swollen breasts, her round middle, heavy with child. She looks down at you, unsurprised by your presence and unashamed of her own nakedness.

Despite her familiar body features, her face is alien to you. Her eyes are compounded, like an insect, a thousand tiny mirrors reflecting the fire that outlines your body laying beside her. You yelp in surprise and try to get up; but her hand is faster. Her fingers gently close around your torso. Her skin is soft. It shimmers purple against the light. You try to break out of her hand, but she raises you in the air to face her. Your legs kick uselessly; your hands equally as ineffective against the strength of her fingers.

She smiles and waits patiently for you to stop.

"What do you want?" But you already dread the  answer. Looking down at her naked body.

She doesn't answer you. Perhaps she can't. Perhaps she doesn't even know what you're saying.

You stop fighting her. It's futile against her strength and size. She smiles wider and sets you down between her raised stomach and breasts.

Her skin is warm under your feet. You're not sure what she wants, but she does. Her hands push you down until you're sitting on her body. They she spreads your legs and pushes your body around one of her breasts.

It's an awkward feeling, being manipulated like a doll. Her warm skin caresses your body and pushes against your own breasts. Your arms are forced to grab hold of her as you push your face up for air. She adjusts her nipple in front of your face. It's tip is as big as your mouth. She presses you against it, but you keep your mouth closed. There's a sticky residue that covers your mouth. You wipe your lips with your hand, but a little still gets in. It's sweet, like a sugary milk. She can't really want you to...

She pushes you harder against her. Your hand presses against her bumpy areola and you turn your head, her nipple pressing its wet kiss against your cheek. The woman makes a frustrated noise. It scares you. Her fingers around either side of your head, she forces your face forward again. This time you reluctantly open your mouth and take her inside.

She hums in approval as you begin to suck. It's hard to find the right angle. You bite her a little as you find the best way to fit her in your mouth. Soon her milk begins to squirt inside you. It fills your throats with a warm, sugary stream that isn't so bad. But soon you feel full. You stomach swells with her milk, but more comes. You try to move away, but she doesn't let you. Instead, she presses her breasts to fill you with more. You start to let it overflow in your mouth and drip over your body. She doesn't seem to mind.

Her hand begins to slide over your body, spreading her sticky milk around every part of your skin, even down to your feet. Her slick massage is confusing your senses. You gasp as her fingers cover your breasts. She even tweaks your own nipples as if recognizing the similarity. Every part of you is wet, warm, and thoroughly massaged. Your hair is matted in her milk. Your stomach is full of her. You moan as she starts to rub you more attentively between your legs. Her warm sticky milk surrounds your clit and starts to coat your lips.

Momentarily losing your thought, you start to grind against her finger in need. She stops and pulls her hand away. Then she picks you up by your waist and lies back, dangling you over her face. As she lowers your legs to her mouth you scream, sure she is about to eat you.

She ignores your screams and spreads your legs around her face. Her mouth opens for the first time. It's a wet, gapping sucker that latches between your legs with slimy lips that cover your inner thighs and everything in between. You gasp as you feel a slimy slug-like tongue push against your entrance.

"No!" But she ignored your cry as her tongue pushes further inside you. The suction of her lips presses against your clit. You bite your own lip to stop from moaning. You don't want to admit that it feels good. But as her tongue invades you further, you wonder if she's still about to eat you. She slurps around you hungrily. You gasp at the intensity.

And then you feel it. A large bulbous shape traveling up inside her tongue. It passes through your inner lips, and pushes up along your walls. She implants it inside you. You scream and try to pull away, but another one follows the first and another. She fills you with - beads? Eggs? What are they?!? - until you're stretched with her load.

You begin to see her tongue slip out under her lips. It's gray and glistening as it slides over your stomach.

You yell, but no one comes to your rescue. One of her hands holds your arms against your sides while the other grabs your legs and holds them closed so none of her -beads, you're going to say beads instead of eggs or you're sure to lose your mind- would fall out.

She begins to spin you around her tongue. It leaves a slime that thickens and congeals around your feet... ankles... calves...

"Please, stop!" You cry as you realize you can't move within the gel-like seal. She only responds by patting your head as if comforting you while her tongue moves up your knees... thighs...

She stops as she comes to your ass and sits up. "No... no!" She bends your body at your waist. Your feet wedged between her breasts, she holds you firmly in both hands as her tongue pushes apart your cheeks and probes further.

You yell for help. She let's you. Her mouth preoccupied with filling you more. You feel every bulbous inch and sigh in relief when she finishes and quickly seals you up with her gel.

You're sure your mouth is next, but she stops her slimy trail at your stomach. She holds your body high over her head to examine her work by the firelight. You feel vertigo and sick from the action as you're jostled in the air.

When she is satisfied, she cradles you in her palms and holds your hands above your head as she gently glides your body down the other end of her extended stomach. You can feel the warmth between her legs through the gel around your feet.

Your voice has already gone hoarse with your screams. You try to wiggle free, but her sloping lips are now around your ankles. The muscles inside her are tight and pull you deeper as they squeeze around you. She let's go of your hands and makes a gurgling sound that you can only assume is a moan.

With your hands free, you try to pull yourself up, but you never had amazing upper arm strength to begin with. Her body is now around your knees and pulling you in deeper inch by inch. Her moans are getting louder. You bang on her thighs, but her legs only spread wider, sucking you down further.

She squeezes around your thighs. Her bumpy, wet walls are dissolving the slime around your legs. You kick inside her as your legs are free, but it only makes her moan further. You're stretching her and her muscles react, pulling you until you're now waist deep. Your feet find purchase on her slimy, wall. You've filled her. You aren't going to get sucked all the way in.

You let yourself lie back for a moment. You're out of breath from your struggles. Your head rests on the bed cover slightly damp from her entrance. You look at the mountainous legs to either side of you and try not to think about what you're inside of from the waist down.

She gushes around you. Her muscles tightening and relaxing with a quickening rhythm. You decide to help. Your best chance to get away would probably be at her orgasm. Then you could crawl out, slide down the bed sheets and find somewhere to hide until this dream ended... if it ended.

You begin to spread your legs out inside her. She moans louder. You criss cross them, make exaggerated walking movements, all the while trying not to think about how slick your skin has with her wetness. You feel the beads she left inside you begin to move out of you. It encourages you to spread your legs wider and move faster. Her moans begin to echo against the walls and you hold your ears. She thrusts up and nearly gives you whiplash. Her thighs are shaking and you ready yourself. Your time to move is almost here.

But then you feel something curl up your leg. It feels just like the woman's tongue, only smaller and thinner. You look up at the belly quivering before you and start to push yourself out, but another tongue grabs your other foot and pulls you back inside. Soon you don't know how many there are. They lick your legs, sucking remnants of their mother's milk from your skin. They pull you down further and you gasp as they bring you to your knees, your body now chest deep. It's getting hard to breath around her squeezing muscles. You adjust to her rhythm but cry out as the tongues begin to push themselves inside you.

Food. That's what the beads are. Food for them. And they are hungry.

Their tongues push further inside you. You cry out and pound against her lips as more find their way inside your body. Their tongues scrap against your walls, looking for more and then pull what they find back to mouths you can't see or feel. Just their tongues. Entering, exploring, retrieving in an erratic rhythm. One tongue begins to suck the milk from your clit and your cry out not wanting to enjoy this. But her body around you, the long tongues exploring you further and another finding your second hole. You yell out and moan... until they pull you in over your head...

You wake in your bed covered in sweat. Your breath is ragged as you sit up in the darkness. You wipe your forehead, but it's sticky... a shameful reminder of your sin. How easily you succumb to simple caresses and probing digits.

These dreams... they need to stop.

And you need a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem* I have no idea how the darkness brought me this image. But it was too vivid for me not to write it down and share.


End file.
